


Strings

by FindMeADrug



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 7/11, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Michael Mell, Autistic Christine Canigula, Awesome Jenna Rolan, BAMF Veronica Sawyer, Because I have no will to live anymore, But their both awesome as hell, Chubby Michael Mell, Cliche, Connor Needs A Hug, Did I fail to mention that chubby Michael is best and only Michael?, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hamilton References, He's still the fucking best tho, I Blame Tumblr, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be doing homework rn, I'M SORRY TO EVERYONE INVOLVED WITH THESE MUSICALS I AM, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry George Salazar, I'm Sorry Joe Iconis, I'm Sorry Joe Iconis and Joe Tracz, I'm Sorry Joe Tracz, I'm Sorry Michael Mell, I'm Sorry Will Roland, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Evan Hansen, Jared Kleinman Being an Asshole, Jeremy Heere's Squip Ships Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, M/M, Mean Girls References, Minor Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Minor Zoe/Brooke, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Slight Canon Divergence, Slushies, Some BMC Book References, Sort of..., Tall Jeremy, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What are updating schedules, got that off my chest, i wanna die, it takes a while to heat up, only at the end, oof, shocker I know, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeADrug/pseuds/FindMeADrug
Summary: In this AU, everyone is connected to their soulmate by a single, invisible, string.Eventually, you find your soulmate and presumably live happily ever after.Sounds easy, right?Except Jeremy Heere has two strings connected to him.Shit always goes wrong in his life.





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> MORE EXPLAINING
> 
> The AU has different colored strings with different things they do.
> 
> Also, the string is invisible, but the owner can see their own string.
> 
> Red string: Common:You feel a pull towards whatever direction your soulmate is in. It can become almost painful if it takes you too long to find them, but the second you find them, you both realize it, and the pain diminishes.
> 
> Yellow string: Unusual: You know who your soulmate is, but they don't know it is you. The string remains yellow and limp until your soulmate becomes aware of you, then the string is said to shock you, and love is sure to follow.
> 
> Black: Unusual:You feel a need for love, a hunger, the string almost immediately finds you love, but if it doesn't, it is known to drive owner insane from pain. (my god that was dark even for me)
> 
> Blue: Rare: You usually interact often with your soulmate, but you are unaware of their love for you. The only way you can find love is when you turn 17, the string is known to pull users closer together. 
> 
> None: Rare: Some people are meant to be alone! Or, in even rarer situations, if it takes to long to find love, or one is rejected, a string simply disappears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, this is being re-written, I realized a lot of things in this didn't line up and weren't accurate. Not to mention my so-so characterization.
> 
> The first chapter is pretty much the same, but a few changes were made. The rest of the chapters should have a clear difference.

Jeremy Heere had one job when it came to love.

And that was to find his soulmate.

Too bad he had two strings attached to him instead of one.

Jake and Rich had it easy, they both had red strings, and the second Rich got rid of his Squip (or, quieted it, for Jeremy and Rich, the Squip never really went away), they started making out. To most, this seems endearing. To someone like Jeremy who knows he might never get to be in love, it's just depressing.

Not to mention, the damn Squip in Jeremy's head couldn't control him anymore, but it sure as hell could be a pain in the ass.

_ "Jeremy, now that you failed with Christine, you don’t need to go to play practice " _

_ "Jeremy, your shirt makes you look like you're more of a nerd than you actually are" _

_ "Jeremy, stop associating with Michael" _

And of course the ever recurring,

_ "That Mountain Dew Red won't do anything to stop me from voicing my ideas on how to make you popular" _

Even with all this going on, Jeremy still enjoyed life.

Okay, so he wasn't happy-go-lucky, but he didn't want to kill himself outright either.

At least, he usually didn’t.

Since the Squip incident (or as Rich and Brooke had dubbed, the squipcident), he had gotten slightly more popular. Jake and Rich were usually nice and talked with Jeremy, and, after a few weeks of apologies, Michael said that he forgave Jeremy completely. Brooke took it upon herself to become the best girl friend (emphasis on the space between girl and friend) Jeremy never had. Chloe, and Jenna were nice as well, but he usually didn't talk to them. He also made friends with other students, Evan Hansen, probably the only person on the face of the earth with more anxiety than him, Jared Kleinman, who was basically Michael if Michael was 100000% more of a dick, and sort of Connor Murphy, who he didn't know much about except that he had thrown a printer at a teacher and was friends with Evan.

A more pressing matter, Jeremy told himself, was that Christine still talked to him. Christine was still uninterested in dating him, even though he asked twice now. They went out once, if he could call it 'going out', but Christine took it as two friends just going for lunch. In fact, the seond time he asked her out, she said yes, but at the end of the date, she told him that she was aromantic and asexual. Jeremy was fine with that, of course, but he still was slightly disappointed. The good thing was that Christine still wanted to be his friend, even though she couldn’t reciprocate his feelings.

Those feelings for Christine have mostly faded away by now though. They have been replaced with romantic feelings for… someone else.

It’s not important.

What is important is that tomorrow was Jeremy's 18th birthday, the day his strings would reveal who his soulmates were. But he was more nervous than excited. He had two strings, what if both strings pulled in different directions and he simply pulled apart? Was that even possible?

But maybe he would be fine.

Yeah, he'd be totally fine, finer than a knife stabbing into his heart.

Because Jeremy knew that even if he didn't break in two, he would have to choose between who he would love for the rest of his life.

This was all technically happening tomorrow though, today, Jeremy was tripping over Heather Chandler's shoes.

"Watch where you're stepping freak" said Heather, as she and the rest of her plastic crew stared at him with disgust.

"S-sorry" Jeremy muttered. Then the Heather Chandler and Heather Duke laughed at him, and walked away in sync. The third, Heather McNamara, mounted the word sorry and ran to catch up with the other two Heathers.

Ah yes, the Heathers, the demons of Westerbrough high school.

Jeremy despised them, even if Heather McNamara half-heartedly tried to be good.

He continued down the hall until he reached his locker. It was the end of the day, and since the school play hadn't started yet, he could leave his whack high school and go play Apocalypse of the Damned with Michael.

_ You really need to stop associating with Michael, especially with the recent developments in your feelings _ said the Keanu Reeves voice in the back of his head.

Shut up, Jeremy responded.

The Squip quieted itself, thankfully.

"Hey Jeremy! Yo, come over here!" Yelled Rich, who grabbed Jeremy’s arm as he was just about to leave the building.

"What the-" Jeremy started, before Rich interrupted.

"Jenna says that Jared and that super shy kid, Evan, I think, are having sex in the storage closet!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Not much, but don't you hang out with them? Plus, it's free porn audio" Rich laughed, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

True to what Rich had said, there were some particularly lewd sounds coming out of the closet.

Jeremy was really fucking done right about then.

"That's it. Bye, Rich" Jeremy said, but Rich didn't really notice, he was caught in the moment.

Now, finally he could get out of there.

As he walked to the parking lot, where Michael usually waited in his car for Jeremy, he thought about what had just happened.

Evan Hansen just got laid.

Evan Fucking Hansen just got laid.

Evan, who 98% of the time couldn't form a full sentence with stuttering or saying sorry.

More concerning, Evan got laid by Jared Fucking Kleinman.

Jared, who 110% of the time was a huge asshole and the kid ate ** _motherfucking bath bombs._ **

What the fuck.

He was definitely talking with those two later this week.

"Jeremy! Bro, what took so long?" Michael said, shouting from the window of his P.T. Cruiser.

"Rich wanted me to listen in on people having sex" Jeremy deadpanned.

"Oooh, and you didn't stay and watch? Shocker"

"Shut up"

Michael laughed as Jeremy got in, and they started driving.

"Michael, can you turn down the music?" Jeremy shouted, Michael was blasting Whitney Houston at full volume and Jeremy could barely hear his own voice.

"Do I have too?" Michael said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment and doing his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

This caught Jeremy off guard.

"Uh, w-whatever" Jeremy said. They continued driving.

_ What was that about Jeremy? _

Damn Squip

_ Jeremy, I heard that, I am inside your head after all. _

I know, shut it already

_ Jeremy, don't deflect, why did your heart rate just go up when Michael spoke to you? _

IT DID NOT

_ Do not raise your thoughts at me, and it did go up, and your complexion turned 78% redder. This has been happening a lot recently. _

Please shut up

_ Jeremy, I can tell you right now that it seems you may have developed romantic feelings for your best friend. _

"We're here!" Michael said, jumping Jeremy out of his thoughts.

_ " _Oh, okay" Jeremy said quietly.

His Squip was just getting on his nerves, right?

** _Right?_ **

They go to Michael's basement, A.K.A. the only place in Michael's house with dents on the walls,(from throwing controllers), and the only place with a mess (no time to clean, video games take up all the time in the world).

"Okay, let's do level 2," Michael said.

"You know I suck at level two" Jeremy groaned.

"But I don't, and since it's my basement, it's my choice"

"I practically live here"

"Keyword practically"

“Whatever”

They started playing, and eventually fell asleep around 11 pm.

***

Jeremy woke up tired, and rolled around, realizing he was still at Michael's house, but that was fine, they often had impromptu sleepovers. 

Then Jeremy noticed something.

He could see where his strings led.

One left outside the house, but shockingly had only a slight, almost weak, pull.

But the other string was pulling harshly, near the point of pain.

And the string was connected to Michael.

"Shit" Jeremy half-whispered.

_ Oh my. _

Can you stop? 

_ I suppose for a moment. _

Jeremy needed to think. Michael was a heavy sleeper, so he probably would be asleep for another twenty minutes. That gave Jeremy around ten minutes to freak out, five minutes to confer with his Squip, and five minutes to freak out again, all before Michael woke up. 

Then the real panic would happen.

But wait... Michael had a yellow string.

He knew.

Michael knew the whole damn time.

This was worse than Jeremy expected.

Time to scream at his Squip, before he screamed at Michael.

_ You know there is a second string right? _

Of course Jeremy knew, but he wasn't going to let his best friend be alone for the rest of his life.

_ So you do love him? _

No! I swear! I just want to be platonic soulmates!

_ You can't lie to me Jeremy, I'm inside your brain. _

But I've known him since we were five! I can't possibly love him...

_ Not consciously, but unconsciously? Absolutely. _

Why didn't he tell me? What if he actually loves me? What if he doesn't?

_ You sound like your a 11-year-old girl thinking about their crush. _

I do not!

_ You do, but more importantly, you're going to want to take care of that complexion of yours, it's 98% redder than usual. _

You're useless!

_ Currently, yes, because you refuse to listen to me. _

Suddenly, Jeremy stopped focusing on his Squip. Michael rolled over, falling off the beanbag he was sleeping on, and groggily sat up. 

That tiredness went out the door when he looked at his finger that the string was connected to.

"Shit" Michael said.

"That's what I said," Jeremy responded.

"Uh, happy birthday?"

"Thanks, but you mind telling why you didn't tell me about the string earlier?"

"Because you would have been upset that I wasn’t a girl, and on top of that, it would be weird since we were friends"

"You still could've told me!"

"No I couldn't have!"

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't even talk to me, you left me in a damn bathroom because I wasn't good enough for you"

"I..."

"That's right"

Once Michael had forgiven Jeremy about the Squip, they kind of steered clear of the subject, only occasionally asking about Mountain Dew Red and if the Squip was being a bitch. Actually talking about what happened, that never occured. This was new.

Jeremy didn't know what to say.

_ Try sorry _

What?

_ Sorry would be an appropriate response to this situation. _

"I'm s-sorry Michael" Jeremy mumbled.

"For?" Michael said, trying to seem strong, but he was starting to feel bad for getting upset in the first place..

"For taking a Squip, for being a dick, for leaving you alone, for not even saying anything like a proper apology until now"

"Thank you, I’m sorry for bringing up old scars"

"It’s fine. C-can we talk about the strings now?"

"Yeah, but don't you have another one?"

Jeremy almost forgot, considering that the pull on the string connected to Michael was so strong and the other almost non-existent.

"That doesn't matter, I'm not going to leave you alone, no matter who is attached to the other string" Jeremy said. And to his own shock, he meant it. He didn’t care even if Christine was attached to the other string, he loved Michael.

"That's... super cliche" Michael laughed.

"Oh my god"

"It is though!"

"I can not even with you sometimes"

"But you love me!"

Oh no.

Jeremy was blushing.

Oh no.

Michael was noticing.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid, I won't do it again, I-" Michael was cut off by Jeremy pressing his lips onto his.

At first Michael was still, but then he started kissing back. It was... indescribable. Two waves crashing into each other, forming into one. Michael's hand was in Jeremy's hair, causing him to almost moan, and then they finally pulled apart.

"Wow" Jeremy breathed.

"Yeah"

"D-did we just-"

"Yeah"

"Aren't your parent's home?"

"Yeah"

"Should I go?"

"No"

"But school-"

"Fuck school, stay with me"

"Uh, okay" Jeremy said, looking nervous. He was a geek, not a nerd, but he still did like good attendance.

"Fine, we can go to school..." Michael muttered.

They parted ways, neither saying much besides standard goodbyes. It was easy to get home for Jeremy, his house was only a block away, so he got home quickly and started walking to school.

But his mind was running rampant.

Jeremy just kissed Michael Mell.

And he enjoyed it. 

This was bad.

Or was it?

No, no, it was obviously bad, right?

_ Not necessarily. _

What do you mean? Jeremy asked his Squip, who usually was completely anti-michael.

_ I mean, since he is your soulmate, I technically can't tell you to write him off anymore, despite the fact that it may ruin any small popularity you have. _

So, should I date him?

_ I suppose, if he's the only option you want. But I would still suggest looking for whoever is on the other string. _

I will find who ever is on the other string, but I am staying with Michael.

_ Your choice, but I would hurry up, you have approximately 20 minutes to get to school. _

While he got ready, Jeremy thought about what just happened.

Michael was his soulmate.

Michael, who still wanted to be friends with Jeremy even after the squip.

Michael, who he kissed.

Michael, who he loved.

Michael was his soulmate.

That's one way to start the day.


End file.
